Os únicos presentes de que precisamos
by Bleeding Rainbows
Summary: Depois que tudo tinha acontecido para destruir aquela data para Danny, Steve assumiu para si mesmo a missão de salvar o Natal. Danny/Steve
1. Natal sem neve

**Título:** Os únicos presentes que nós precisamos

**Pairing:** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams (McDanno)

**Música-tema**: In the morning, Jack Johnson

**Universo:** Hawaii Five-0

**Timeline:** Segunda temporada

**Rating:** M (+18)

**Categorias: **Shortfic. Algo perto do fluffy. Nem sei.

**Advertências: **Relação homossexual entre dois homens, linguagem de baixo calão.

**D**isclaimer:** **Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, associações com a realidade são mera coincidência – e se eu estivesse fazendo grana com isso, compraria presentes de Natal para todos vocês.

Na realidade, espero que ela veja isso. Essa vai pra minha companheira de surtos e amores McDanno, a ShiryuForever94. Feliz Natal, coisa linda dessa vida.

**Sinopse:** Depois que tudo tinha acontecido para destruir aquela data para Danny, Steve assumiu para si mesmo a missão de salvar o Natal.

* * *

><p><strong>Os únicos presentes que nós precisamos<strong>

O sorriso amarelo de Danny era inconfundível. Steve estava ao seu lado, as mãos no volante, e tentava apenas focar o olhar na rua iluminada pelos postes. Grace estava no banco de trás e sua voz parecia ainda mais inocente que o de costume. Era a sua terceira pergunta sobre o Natal; e perguntas costumam assustar pais inevitavelmente.

"Papai, as renas do Papai Noel conseguem parar na praia?" Foi a terceira.

"As renas vêm voando, meu amor, elas não precisam parar." Danny tinha respondido de imediato. Até ali, ele ainda estava tranqüilo.

"O Papai Noel não vai ficar com muito calor aqui no Havaí?"

Danny lançou um olhar sutil para Steve, que correspondeu. Danny limpou a garganta.

"Ele vem voando no trenó e pega um vento no rosto no meio do caminho."

Steve não conteve o riso ao seu lado, e Danny lia em seu rosto o '_mas o quê...?' _de sua expressão de interrogação. Danny deu de ombros e acabou tendo também que segurar a risada. Diante do silêncio de Grace, os dois pararam. Aquilo começava a incomodar o loiro. Ele franziu o cenho e virou-se, voltando-se para o banco traseiro, onde sua filha sentava um pouco cabisbaixa.

Ele percebera o que ela queria fazer com aquelas frases. Não estava de fato preocupada com o Papai Noel, estava incomodada.

Danny passou o braço entre os espaços do banco e estendeu a mão para Grace. Ela segurou-a e lançou ao seu pai um olhar indefeso e entristecido.

"O que aconteceu com a minha princesinha?"

"Aqui no Havaí nós nunca vamos poder fazer um boneco de neve?"

Danny engoliu em seco e desviou um olhar rápido para Steve. O moreno não sabia o que dizer, e Danny apenas voltou a encarar as perguntas no olhar de sua filha desanimada.

"Aqui não neva, meu amor." Danny conseguiu dizer apenas.

"Eu sei." Grace deu um meio sorriso entristecido, fazendo seu pai engolir em seco. "Eu só queria um boneco de neve. Mas tudo bem."

Steve parou o carro à frente da casa de Rachel e Danny desceu, abrindo a porta. Seus olhos azuis pareceram um pouco perdidos. Ver o sorriso torto e chateado de Grace o intrigava e perturbava. Quando soltou o cinto de segurança de Grace, segurou-a sob os braços e pegou-a no colo. Segurou sua mão e forçou um sorriso.

"Eu tive uma ideia, ok? Você quer passar o Ano Novo comigo lá em Jersey? Com certeza está nevando e nós podemos fazer muitos bonecos de neve. Podemos visitar a vovó, o que acha?"

"Nós vamos ver o tio Matty?" Grace finalmente abriu um sorriso, e Steve, ainda dentro do carro, conseguia quase ouvir o som do coração de Danny se partindo. O loiro engoliu em seco e Steve admirou sua força de continuar sorrindo diante dos olhos puros e ternos de Grace.

"Tenho certeza que o tio Matt iria adorar ver você, mas não sei se ele vai estar em Nova Jersey para o réveillon, princesa. Ele tem viajado muito."

Danny deu as costas e continuou falando com Grace, tentando fazê-la sorrir. Steve apenas acompanhou-o com os olhos, segurando o volante com os lábios comprimidos. O loiro deixou Grace no chão e tocou a campainha.

Estava escuro, e era o começo da noite do dia vinte e três de dezembro. Rachel abriu a porta de casa e andava em passos lentos pela extensão de seu quintal. A barriga de grávida dela estava proeminente, sob um vestido violeta de tecidos leves. O portão se abriu e ela continuou andando até os dois.

Mesmo vista de longe, Steve percebeu a severidade de seu rosto. Danny despediu-se de Grace com um longo abraço e Rachel fez um gesto amigável de que era para sua filha entrar em casa. Enquanto ela o fazia, Danny e Rachel permaneceram se encarando como dois cães de briga por alguns instantes.

Começaram a conversar, e permaneceram pacíficos por talvez um único minuto. Danny perdeu a paciência bastante rápido e sua voz se elevava. Rachel não deixava por menos; por certo sabia como brigar com Daniel.

Steve quis desviar o olhar, afinal, não cabia a ele. E, depois de quinze minutos, preferiu de fato reclinar o banco e colocar alguma música para tocar. Talvez aquilo fosse demorar. Ligou a música e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça.

_So much love  
>The kids are laughing in their sleep<br>Swimming through their dreams into the morning  
>So peaceful all the stories that we're told<br>Lead them through the night back from the shadows  
>So much joy every little girl and boy<br>__Even better when they wake up tomorrow_**_  
><em>**

Mais dez minutos se passaram; não era como se Steve tivesse algum compromisso, mas estava começando a ficar entediante demais. Mas entre as letras da música, ele escutou Danny dizer algo como _"afinal, a filha é dele, mesmo!", _para em seguida o loiro dar as costas e voltar para o carro em passos duros.

Quando se sentou, fechou a porta com um estrondo. Steve não perguntou nada.

"Desculpe a demora." Danny murmurou, e seu rosto estava enfurecido.

Steve voltou até uma música e eles apenas a escutaram.

_So much love  
>In their little mistletoe<br>Gonna miss you till we meet again in the morning  
>So much peace in their pitter-patter feet<br>Any open eyes can see that minds are reaching  
>So much joy<br>I'm afraid to be swept away  
>Upstream there's a spring that brings in the new day<em>

Então Danny pareceu inquieto demais. Era a terceira vez que cruzava e descruzava a perna, e mais uma vez ele tomou fôlego, como se fosse dizer algo. Steve olhou para ele quando parou em um semáforo.

"Você quer falar sobre isso?"

"Puta que pariu, ela só pode estar me tirando para otário." Danny explodiu tão logo Steve terminou a frase. "Ela fica seis dias por semana com ela, _no mínimo_, e vai fazer isso comigo agora?"

"O que aconteceu?"

"Os pais da Rachel vão chegar amanhã de manhã. O Stan tem uma fantasia de Papai Noel importada diretamente dos duendes do pólo norte e vai usá-la para impressionar os sogrinhos." A voz de Danny era puro desprezo e escárnio.

"O quê? Mas isso sempre foi você quem fez, você é o Papai Noel da Grace!"

"Nem me fale, Steve, eu sou capaz de enfiar uma árvore de Natal no rabo do Stan se o visse agora."

Steve apenas suspirou ao seu lado. Viu as luzes piscantes do lado de fora e percebeu que aquilo conseguia ficar cada vez mais triste para Danny.

"Ela não vai ficar com você amanhã, então?"

"Não." Danny estralava os dedos e seus lábios tremiam.

Steve via Danny afundar o corpo no banco ao seu lado e sua raiva transformar-se em um olhar deprimido e incerto para frente. O loiro suspirou, apoiou o cotovelo na janela e apoiou desanimadamente sua cabeça na mão.

"E o pior é que eu não posso discutir, não posso, sei lá, roubar minha filha. Rachel sempre me teve na mão com essa história do divórcio e da sua posse sobre Grace."

Steve não gostava daquilo. Não sabia o que dizer. Não era do seu feitio fazer promessas falsas ou consolos vagos. Comprimiu os lábios.

"Tente então negociar com a Rachel a história de você passar o réveillon em Nova Jersey com a Grace, pelo menos."

Danny balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não quero ir para Jersey."

"Não quer ir para Jersey? Logo _você_? Uau, sinto como se eu estivesse em um universo paralelo."

"Estou falando sério, Steven. Mesmo que os parentes já tenham ido embora depois do dia de Ação de Graças, se eu for para uma reunião de fim de ano com minha família, alguém vai perguntar do Matt, e eu não quero falar sobre ele."

"Se não queria ir para lá, por que prometeu isso à Grace?"

Danny suspirou, e Steve percebeu que não deveria ter dito aquilo. Steve engoliu em seco e sentiu a angústia apertar-lhe a garganta. O loiro não ficaria com sua filha na noite de Natal, e ficaria com a imagem do padrasto dela roubando-lhe todas as suas exclusividades. Sua filha ainda por cima estava triste com algo, incomodada com o Havaí, sendo que ela sempre demonstrou adorar a ilha. E Danny sequer podia voltar para a cidade que amava, tirar umas férias em Jersey, sem ser metralhado pela lembrança de seu irmão fugitivo do FBI.

Steve não o culparia se ele amaldiçoasse aquele Natal com todas as suas forças.

"Eu não posso oferecer nada de novo para ela, Steve." Danny parecia desabafar. Sua voz tinha se tornado constante e beirando a rouquidão. "Se eu comprar um brinquedinho daqueles _Little Pony _pra ela, o Stan e a Rachel compram um pônei cor-de-rosa de verdade, que solta purpurina."

"Danny, eu vou repetir o que disse ano passado: Não importa o quanto você ache que não, mas a sua filha quer ficar com você, quer brincar com você. Não interessa para ela se você vai conseguir comprar. Muitas vezes os melhores presentes para uma criança é aquele que nem custa tanto dinheiro.

"Você diz isso porque ano passado tinha todo mundo para ajudar a fazer uma festinha de Natal para ela. Agora, eu vou passar essa merda de noite sem ninguém e, no máximo, vou dar meu presentinho lixo para ela."

"A Malia e o Chin te convidaram para cear na casa deles, com a Grace. Eles convidaram todos nós, você não precisa passar o Natal sozinho."

"Eu sei, mas... Não quero ir. Não quero estragar o Natal de ninguém com o meu inevitável mau humor, e não quero ser obrigado a fingir que estou bem. Só quero fugir de uma ceia e de musiquinhas havaianas de Natal o máximo que eu puder."

Danny suspirou e Steve engoliu em seco.

"Entendo. Tem vezes que eu acho isso um saco, também." Steve não achava assim tão chato, mas precisava dizer que sim, para dar argumento para a sua frase seguinte. Seus olhos azulados agora beiravam o castanho. "Eu posso passar o Natal com você, se isso faz alguma diferença. Podemos sair para beber alguma coisa e eu te dou um laquê de presente para esse seu cabelo."

Danny abaixou a cabeça, rindo. Em mais um semáforo, Steve voltou o olhar para o loiro, e sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa para salvar o Natal de Danno. Não podia deixá-lo sozinho naquela noite, ele era seu amigo.

Não sabia o porquê, mas tinha tomado aquilo como uma missão para si, e, com a sua alma de SEAL, uma missão dada é uma missão cumprida.

"Faz diferença, sim." Danny deu um sorriso fraco e lançou-lhe um olhar azul e grato. "Obrigado por isso."

* * *

><p>Continua...<p> 


	2. Bonecos de areia

A sua picape preta estava estacionada há alguns minutos. Era uma bela tarde, sempre reluzente, azul até perder de vista, ainda mais linda nos arredores da abastada Kahala. Estendia-se assim a tarde do dia vinte e quatro, depois de uma manhã um pouco atribulada. Steve quase se sentia desocupado fazendo aquilo, mas garantia a si mesmo que valia a pena. Que o esforço valia a pena. _Danno _valia a pena.

O moreno limpou a garganta ao último pensamento e viu a Mercedes preta de Stan virar a esquina, mais adiante. O moreno olhou para o relógio e confirmou que o timing estava perfeito.

Com um sorriso torto, McGarrett desceu de seu carro, com seus habituais passos firmes. Andava na direção da mansão dos Edwards. Precisava pedir algo para Rachel, e essa seria com certeza a parte mais difícil.

Parou à frente do portão como se fosse tocar a campainha, mas, tão logo a Mercedes se aproximou, voltou o olhar para o carro de Stan estacionando. Ele parou embicado na garagem, e, enquanto o portão se abria, Stan abaixou o vidro e pareceu suavemente surpreso pela visita, tentando parecer cordial.

"Comandante McGarrett?"

"Boa tarde, Edwards." Steve fez um meneio com a cabeça.

"Tem..." Stan pareceu um pouco confuso. "Posso ajudar em algo?"

"Na realidade, eu precisava conversar com a Rachel, você sabe se ela está em casa?"

Steve sabia que ela estava de fato em casa, e sabia disso com a mesma precisão com a qual sabia o horário que Stan chegaria e de onde ele viera.

"Sim, acredito que ela esteja." Stan desviou o olhar para dentro e então franziu o cenho "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não há nada com que se preocupar." Steve manteve a voz segura, mas sem se preocupar em parecer reconfortante. "Só algumas coisas sobre Danny."

Um instante de hesitação em resposta, e então Stan colou as mãos no volante novamente.

"Claro, entre, eu vou chamá-la."

Stan acelerou o carro um pouco para entrar na garagem, seguido pelos passos de Steve, entrando na casa e fechando o portão atrás de si. Edwards parou um pouco adiante e McGarrett seguiu até perto da porta do carro, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça cargo.

O marido de Rachel deu a volta no carro e abriu o porta-malas. De dentro dele, tirou uma pequena caixa, e, diante da sua sutil dificuldade em fechar o compartimento de volta, Steve aproximou-se.

"Precisa de ajuda com isso?"

O olhar de Stan não foi muito amigável, mas entregou a caixa semi-aberta para Steve, fechou o porta-malas e trancou-o. O moreno encarava o conteúdo da caixa. Uma roupa vermelha impecável, com adereços brancos, uma barba branca falsa e um gorro.

Steve sorria fracamente enquanto entregava de volta a caixa. Stan garantiu-o que chamaria Rachel, e o moreno confirmou que esperaria. Seu sorriso congelou-se por algum tempo até que viu a ex de Danny.

Ela franziu o cenho fracamente, olhando ao redor.

"Boa tarde, comandante." Seu sotaque britânico parecia questionador.

"Boa tarde, Rachel. Eu queria conversar com você por alguns minutinhos."

"Onde está Daniel?"

"Danny está no apartamento dele. E é a respeito disso que eu vim falar." A voz de Steve era séria. "Eu estava no carro ontem quando ele voltou da conversa com você. Não pude deixar de saber que Stan vai se fantasiar esse ano para a Grace, e Danny vai passar o Natal sem sua filha."

"Comandante, eu entendo que esteja querendo ajudar seu amigo, mas isso é um assunto que nós..."

"Não, não estou questionando suas decisões" Steve interrompeu-a com a voz gentil, antes que ela tomasse as conclusões erradas. "Não cabe a mim fazer julgamento ou me intrometer. Eu só quero saber se posso levar a Grace para ver Danny."

Rachel cruzou os braços sobre sua barriga proeminente e pareceu arredia. Steve insistiu.

"Eu dou a minha palavra que ela vai estar aqui até de noite, para a sua ceia."

"Por que o Daniel não veio aqui buscá-la?"

"Porque eu tenho uma surpresa de Natal para os dois."

...

"Danny, tem como você descer aqui?"

O loiro trocou o celular de orelha e franziu o cenho. Ele estava de moletom e nem arrumar o cabelo tinha arrumado. Steve o ligava, e sua voz parecia suavemente distante.

"O que foi, Steve?"

"Tenho uma missão para você."

"Missão? O quê..." Danny levantou-se do sofá no qual se afundara durante a manhã. "Que história é essa de missão, Steve, você voltou para a marinha e eu não sabia?"

"Desça aqui, usando chinelos."

"Steve, você andou bebendo?"

"Não."

"Você deve ter outro amigo que se chame Daniel, porque é mais fácil eu sair de salto alto do que de chinelos."

Steve pensou em retaliar, mas apenas riu. Danny escutou então uma risada feminina e infantil do outro lado da linha e pareceu reconhecê-la. Inconfundível.

"Quem está... Steve, essa risada é da Grace?"

"O celular está no viva-voz e a Grace está aqui no carro, no banco de trás. Estamos esperando você."

"Você não vai vir, papai?" A voz de Grace agora era inconfundível, amável aos ouvidos do detetive.

"O que a minha macaquinha está fazendo aí?" A voz de Danny inconscientemente pareceu paternal e doce, um pouco divertida. Steve sorriu, e Grace projetou o corpo para frente para responder.

"Estamos esperando você, pai!" Ela respondeu apenas.

"Ok, ok, estou descendo!" Danny até pensava em responder, ou buscar alguma explicação, mas decidiu não tentar entender. Trocou de calça e ainda arrumava o cabelo para trás enquanto descia.

Sua verdadeira intenção para aquele dia era mergulhar na cama e assistir televisão até sair para beber com Steve. Não esperava ver Grace, não esperava que Steve aparecesse para buscá-lo para... para quê, mesmo? Para uma... missão?

Desistiu de tentar entender e resolveu descer de uma vez. Sorriu quando viu Grace no banco traseiro. Não achou que a veria tão cedo; na realidade, não tinha imaginado nada para aquela tarde.

Entrou no banco de passageiro e estendeu a mão para Grace, com um sorriso torto.

"Minha filhinha está em um carro com Steve McGarrett, o quanto eu devo sentir medo disso?"

"Eu disse, estou em uma operação e preciso do meu parceiro."

Aquele tipo de frase não encaixava em sua cabeça, porque parecia o tipo de sentença que ele escutava vinda de Steve durante o trabalho. Mas o olhar que o moreno lhe deu, no entanto, tinha sido bastante diferente. Parecia entretido, e, se não fosse estranho, diria que era _brincalhão_.

Resolveu entrar no jogo.

"E que operação seria essa?"

"A operação chama-se 'Grace Não Precisa de Bonecos de Neve'"

"Onde estamos indo, tio Steve?"

McGarrett não respondeu, porque aparentemente eles já tinham chegado; rápido, porque era na praia. Steve desceu e deu alguns passos para frente, para que os dois os seguissem. Logo puderam ver a areia, e, nela, o que fez os olhos de Grace brilharem.

"Viu? Vocês nem precisam ir para Jersey!" Steve enfiou as mãos no bolso.

As ondas como prata fervilhante ao fundo. O céu azul querendo colocar cada vez mais cores em uma imagem em alguns tons de sépia. A cena pontilhada por algumas cores, parecia um paraíso havaiano particular. Porque, esculpida na areia da praia, estava uma noite de Natal.

Erguia-se uma mesa com pratos de areia e comidas de areia, como uma ceia dourada. Um pouco ao lado, eles tinham um pinheiro modelado na praia e decorado com flores e conchas.

Ao lado, imitando os clássicos bonecos de neve do Norte, a base de um boneco de areia, pronto para ser decorado com as conchas, pedras, galhos e flores pousados ao lado.

"Tenho certeza que Danny vai adorar te ajudar a fazer alguns bonecos de areia." Steve cortou o silêncio contemplativo com uma voz adorável. Com certeza aquela frase tinha algum tipo de provocação. Danny não iria gostar de brincar na areia, mas não tinha como incomodar-se com ela. Não teria jamais como negar aquilo. Até era uma provocação, mas Danny não tomou como uma.

Grace ainda rodava ao redor, talvez pensando onde poderia começar. Danny deu um passo fraco para frente e pisou na areia com seu tênis. Ele já tinha visto os castelos de areia e as esculturas desse tipo em alguns pedaços da praia. Mas nunca ligou para elas – era um tipo de paradoxo: as crianças amavam, mas mal podiam tocar.

Mas ali, era tudo para Grace.

Steve. Steve tinha feito isso para Grace.

Enquanto sua filha esboçava começar a enfeitar um dos bonecos, Steve ajoelhou-se no chão e desviou o olhar para outra bela concha, em vários tons de rosa, um pouco adiante deles. Havia um belo sorriso em seu rosto, e ele jogou-se na areia, esticando-se para pegá-la, mas Grace tomou-a, rindo, e fugiu de Steve.

Ele levantou-se, correu atrás dela e segurou-a pela cintura, erguendo-a no ar e levando-a até seu boneco. Ajudou-a colocar sua linda concha no lugar do olho direito de sua estátua de areia. O moreno fingia ralhar com Grace pelo boneco dela ficaria mais bonito que o seu, e depois ria.

Danny não se movia porque não queria sequer tocar a cena, queria assisti-la de longe e contemplá-la. Simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Mas não ficou muito tempo parado. A tarde do Havaí, aquela ceia de Natal de areia, de mentirinha, de faz de conta.

O loiro quase não se importou quando a areia entrou nas suas calças. Não podia privar-se de brincar com sua filha. Aquilo parecia um pouco mágico. Espíritos de Natal, eles diziam? Podia ser. Logo se viu competindo com Steve, e o loiro dizia que o boneco dele e de sua filha sairia muito mais lindo do que o dele.

Até que chegou o crepúsculo, o sol queimou um pouco o rosto de Danny. Ele foi enfeitado por Grace com algumas flores, assistiu Steve conter o riso enquanto ele fingia jantar com ela. Sobre a areia, os pratos de areia, na mesa de areia.

Toda vez que Grace ria, toda vez que Steve estava sentado ao lado deles sorrindo, aquilo fazia Danny sentir-se quente e vivo.

_These are the gifts we keep  
>And this is the morning that we breathe<br>And then we see  
>These moments are the only gifts we need<em>

Estava anoitecendo quando Steve atentou-se que eles precisavam levar Grace para casa.

Os três eram areia até os cabelos, e tudo o que era antes uma bela escultura que brilhava ao sol, agora era uma montanha disforme de areia, conchas e flores.

Danny colocou-se de pé e afastou a areia de seu colo. Pensou que, daquela vez, a areia nunca mais sairia dele. Quando entraram no carro, sentiam a pele raspar, sentiam o suor grudar em suas peles. Por alguns instantes, pensaram no quanto era bobo o que tinham feito. Mas quem não gostava de brincar? Até mesmo o impassível McGarrett, aquele impassível marinheiro linha-dura que tinha idealizado tudo isso.

E enquanto ele dirigia, Danny continuava conversando com sua filha, mas vez ou outra seu olhar desviava para o moreno ao seu lado. Olhou para a areia em seus cabelos e era apenas...

Desistiu da definição apenas quando pararam na frente da mansão dos Edwards novamente. Danny desceu para ajudar Grace a descer, mas Steve fez o mesmo. Antes de deixar Danny levá-la até a porta, agachou-se e chamou Grace. Puxou o cabelo dela para o lado e, como quem confessa um segredo, sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

"O seu pai vai negar, mas foi tudo ideia dele. Dê um abraço enorme no Danno e diga que ele é o melhor Papai Noel que existe."

Grace sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça. Danny pegou-a pela mão, franzindo o cenho, para levá-la até sua mãe.

Steve permaneceu parado e observou os dois andarem de mãos dadas. Viu Danny chamá-la de macaquinha mais uma vez e tocar a campainha. Grace puxou sua blusa para que ele se abaixasse e abraçou-o muito forte.

O olhar de Danny foi lindo e brilhantemente azul, antes que ele fechasse os olhos e suspirasse muito profundamente. Steve sorriu, Danny sorriu, e Grace, com a sua voz encantadora que era a alegria de seu pai, dizia a frase que Steve sugerira.

Foi difícil para Danny deixar Grace entrar e sair de perto dele. Rachel tentou ralhar por ela estar totalmente suja, mas em resposta recebeu um sorriso de Danny. Ele não se afetara. Seu espírito estava quase natalino de tão pacífico.

Desejou à Rachel um Feliz Natal e deu as costas, encarando Steve de volta e voltando a sorrir.

"Steve, eu ainda... não, isso foi muito carinhoso para você. Isso foi idealizado e arquitetado por outra pessoa, não foi? Você precisaria ter um coração muito grande para ter feito isso sozinho."

"Claro que não fiz sozinho. Precisei encomendar as esculturas de areia, não sei fazer essas coisas."

Danny sorriu torto. Não entendia muito bem, mas sabia que estava anoitecendo, que tinha sido uma tarde linda de véspera de Natal com sua filha, e que devia aquilo a Steve e àquele gesto... _carinhoso_.

"Você_ tem_ um coração enorme."

"Nós podemos tomar um banho e estender a noite no Lanikai, um restaurante Tiki na..."

Danny abraçou-o. Steve tinha uma expressão ainda espantada, os olhos arregalados, mas correspondeu. Segurou-o firme entre seus braços, sentiu sua cabeça ao lado da sua e o calor da sua pele quente e áspera de areia.

Talvez o abraço devesse ter sido mais breve, mas Danny não queria soltá-lo. Poderia ser melodrama, ele até sentia que sim, mas aquilo tinha sido uma das coisas mais bonitas que já tinham feito por ele.

Aos poucos, a força em seus braços diminuiu, mas os corpos continuaram unidos. Steve escutava a respiração profunda do loiro, e virou o rosto lentamente. Danny ergueu o rosto e seus olhos encontraram os de Steve, e Danny sentiu-se engolir em seco, suavemente atordoado. No instante seguinte, desviaram o olhar. Steve deu um passo para trás, Danny passou a mão pelo cabelo e por instantes pareceram constrangidos.

Respiraram profundamente, e então Danny voltou a encarar o moreno, com mais um daqueles sorrisos doces e veladamente encantados.

"Lógico que vamos sair. O Natal ainda nem chegou, Steve, e eu já te devo de volta um presente que nem sei se vou conseguir pagar."


	3. And the next step is love

Notas: Um capítulo pontilhado com músicas do Elvis. As mencionadas em itálico no capítulo são "The Next step is love" "Little Less Conversation" e "Pocketful of Rainbows.

* * *

><p>A água caía do chuveiro e tocava suas costas, mas o som pluvial soava duplicado para Danny.<p>

Enquanto a água corria um pouco fria pelo corpo do loiro, ele finalmente percebia que a areia deixava seu corpo de uma vez por todas. Respirou pela boca, e ajeitou os cabelos para trás, sentindo a água deslizar por seus lábios.

Sua pele ardia um pouco do sol. Mas tinha sido uma tarde incrível. _Steve_ tinha sido incrível.

Pegou-se sorrindo sozinho mais uma vez ao pensar naquilo. Quis distrair-se disso, quis parar de pensar na cena com tanta doçura, mas tudo o que sabia era que estava um pouco constrangido de descer as escadas e encarar McGarrett. Antes pareceria totalmente natural, mas agora lhe soava um tanto íntimo ele estar tomando banho na casa de Steve, pronto para usar as roupas de Steve para poder sair logo com Steve.

Mas lhe devia o máximo de atenção que pudesse, e, secretamente, desejava aquele Natal com Steve de um jeito que não imaginou que estaria. Mesmo que não fosse nenhum tipo de ceia.

Deixou o sabonete de volta na saboneteira, e em mais alguns instantes desligou o chuveiro. A água parou de correr, mas o som estalado de gotas insistentes continuava.

_Está chovendo?_

Danny concluiu que suas suposições estavam corretas logo escutou o trovão. Desceu as escadas usando as roupas de Steve. Aquelas calças cargo não o serviam assim tão bem.

Steve levantou-se de uma das cadeiras tão logo o avistou. Ainda estava repleto de areia. Eles tinham chegado há uns vinte minutos.

"Achei que você nunca mais fosse sair de lá de dentro, eu estou me coçando aqui já." Steve levantou-se.

"Ué, mas você não é um havaiano que foi empanado na areia da praia desde bebê?"

Steve apenas lançou um olhar de soslaio para Danny, segurando no corrimão da escada.

"Onde nós podemos ir nesse temporal?" Danny voltou-se para ele, apontando sutilmente para fora.

"É só uma pancada de chuva." Steve subiu os dois primeiros degraus. "Quando eu sair do banho, já vai ter terminado, e nós poderemos sair."

"Steve, não dá tempo nem de uma gota sair da nuvem e cair no chão com o tempo que leva o seu banho." O moreno escutou-o, mas, com um sorriso torto, terminou de subir as escadas. "E já são nove horas."

Danny desfez o sorriso e enfiou a mão nos bolsos. Percebeu que tinha música tocando. _Holly Leaves And Christmas Trees _tinha acabado de terminar, e a voz inconfundível de Elvis Presley compunha as palavras em melodia.

_Yesterday, I slipped away. And the sun is welcoming the evening shadows on a perfect day. And the next step is love. _Danny suspirou._ And the next step is love._

Franzindo o cenho para a chuva na janela, Danny andou até a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira e começou a verificar o que tinha dentro.

Em seis minutos, Steve estava no andar de baixo novamente. Quando alcançou a cozinha, viu um Danny rodando de um lado para o outro em busca de ingredientes, parecendo disposto a cozinhar. Disposição física sobrava nos dois, sempre.

"Steve, você tem um monte de coisas nessa geladeira. Esse Tender, essa quantidade de temperos, nós podemos fazer um jantar aqui."

Steve apoiou-se no batente da porta e cruzou os braços enquanto Danny terminava de dispor

"Ah, então você sabe cozinhar?"

"Não muito, mas um pai precisa pelo menos aprender a se virar com alguma coisa."

"Ok, então eu ligo para um delivery, você recebe a encomenda e finge que foi você quem cozinhou tudo?"

Danny ignorou a provocação.

"E você vai me dizer então que tem algo que Steven McGarrett não saiba fazer?"

"Eu _sei_ cozinhar." Steve confirmou que sabia, apenas por dizer.

"Eu poderia fazer um jantar para você como forma de agradecimento, mas não acredito que você vá querer me deixar fazer tudo sozinho e do meu jeito."

"Você me conhece bem." Steve deu um passo para dentro da cozinha.

"O suficiente." Danny sorriu torto. Com certeza acreditava que aquele poderia ser o melhor programa para a noite. Nenhum dos dois estava querendo sair para beber, sair para ver os outros, confraternizar. Aquele dia inteiro tinha sido divertido o suficiente com os dois, apenas.

O sorriso que eles trocaram foi breve e talvez eles entendessem, mas não podiam exprimir.

_A little less conversation, a little more action please. All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me. A little more bite and a little less bark. A little less fight and a little more spark._

Steve tinha nas mãos o seu iPhone, em uma página de internet, alguns minutos mais tarde. Ainda chovia, e o que eram várias embalagens e vidros, tinham espalhado-se pela cozinha como ingredientes.

"... e esse aqui leva açúcar, gengibre, cravo-da-índia, suco de abacaxi, conh..."

"Whooa, whooa, whoa" Danny fez um sinal para Steve que ele parasse. "Ninguém vai botar suco de abacaxi no meu tender."

O olhar de desprezo um pouco sorridente de Steve desviou-se de Danny para o balcão da cozinha.

"Eu ia falar que leva conhaque, mas aparentemente o conhaque acabou." Steve pegou a bebida pelo gargalo e colocou-a na boca, tomando de um largo gole apenas de provocação. Sentiu-a descer quente pela garganta, passou a língua pelos lábios e não voltou a tocar na garrafa.

_I don't worry. Whenever skies are gray above, got a pocketful of rainbows. __Got a heart full of love._

Eram dez horas, dez e alguma coisa. A chuva continuava e o CD do Elvis tinha rodado por inteiro, voltando às primeiras canções sobre o Natal. Eles nem tinham ligado o fogo quando o celular de Danny tocou.

Danny ainda sorria quando secava as mãos úmidas em um pano de prato, mas, assim que viu o número, sua alegria deformou-se para ligeira preocupação. Atendeu.

"Alô, Rachel?"

"Danny, eu..." A voz de Rachel parecia suavemente tensa "Eu odeio ter que te pedir isso, mas você tem uma fantasia de Papai Noel?"

"O quê? Como é que você me pede isso?"

"Por favor, Daniel, pelo Natal da sua filha."

"O Stan não tinha comprado uma nova, uma fantasia maravilhosa que até atrai renas de tão autêntica?"

Steve acompanhou os passos de Danny para fora da cozinha e sentiu que aquilo poderia estragar o humor do loiro, e estragar o Natal dos dois. Chegou a cogitar que tinha feito a coisa errada, mas afastou aquilo de sua cabeça. Tudo daria certo.

"Não, você levou a minha no divórcio, esqueceu disso?" Danny realmente começava a irritar-se com a conversa, mas uma frase de Rachel o estarreceu, como se ele se espantasse, franzindo o cenho incrédulo.

Steve gostaria muito de saber qual tinha sido aquela frase, mas já imaginava.

"Como é? O Stan _o quê?_" E, no canto da boca do loiro, Steve viu um sorriso contorcer-se e conter-se para não virar uma risada. Com isso, o moreno sentou-se no sofá e continuou assistindo seu parceiro conversar ao telefone.

Danny não se prolongou mais no telefone com Rachel. Com a voz mais baixa, apenas confessou onde costumava manter a sua fantasia de Papai Noel, de quando ele e Rachel eram casados.

"Quando eu me mudei, a minha estava naquele antigo baú da sua mãe, que você tinha o costume de guardar seus vestidos de festa."

Danny desejou um Feliz Natal tímido pra sua ex-mulher e desligou o telefone. Virou-se com o rosto ainda um pouco confuso e pasmo para Steve, que estava sentado no sofá logo ao seu lado.

"Steve, você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?"

"Com o quê?" Steve tinha a voz indiferente.

"Rachel está me pedindo a roupa de Papai Noel para o pai dela vestir, porque o Stan colocou a fantasia que ele tinha comprado e começou a se coçar até não agüentar mais, e não vai conseguir usá-la. Ela falou em alergia, mas isso tem cheiro de McGarrett. Você botou pó de mico ou algo do tipo na fantasia do Stan quando esteve lá?"

"Não sei do que você está falando. Deve ser uma crise alérgica."

"Steve, ele precisou tirar a roupa e ficou se coçando de cueca na frente dos sogros, por pouco a Grace não vê essa cena." O olhar de Danny era simples e direto para Steve.

Os dois se encararam com seriedade por alguns instantes, e, ao mesmo tempo, caíram na risada. Quis continuar como o cara bonzinho, mas, naquela noite, simplesmente não tinha como. Danny sentiu algo em si dizer o quanto era maldade estar rindo, mas caiu no sofá ao lado do moreno em um acesso de riso.

"Você é inacreditável, Steve." Danny limpou os olhos, e colocou a mão sobre o peito dele.

"Mas eu não fiz nada." Steve sempre negaria. Tinha o braço ao longo do encosto do sofá e mais uma vez o seu olhar era intenso, firme.

Danny começava a sorrir de satisfação mais uma vez. Steve... como ele conseguia ser tão impassível, tão violento, e ao mesmo tempo ser capaz de dar qualquer coisa para ajudar um amigo. Desde aquele final de tarde, o loiro aquela tinha vontade inconfessável de abraçá-lo e não soltar.

Os risos esmaeceram, o silêncio entre eles tornou-se música e seus corpos estavam próximos demais, quase como se Danny tivesse deitado entre os braços de Steve.

A chuva tinha parado, mas eles não sairiam dali.

_Yesterday, I slipped away. And the sun is welcoming the evening shadows on a perfect day. _

Mais uma vez, Danny ergueu os olhos na direção dos de Steve, e sentiu que, se aquilo acontecesse de novo e ele fugisse, talvez não mais conseguisse encarar o seu parceiro da mesma forma.

Steve engoliu em seco e encarou os lábios de Danny com o coração estourando, com o sangue correndo quente como uma onda sob sua pele. A mão de Danny pousada sobre o peito do moreno agarrou-se à sua camiseta e o loiro uniu seus lábios.

_And the next step is love. _

Danny ainda sentia a tontura atrás de seus olhos quando Steve beijou-o de volta, e o loiro quase poderia sair correndo, quase poderia socar Steve ou bater sua própria cabeça contra a parede, mas sentia o dominar de seus lábios e a firmeza de aço em seus braços como algo estarrecedor, contagiante, acima de tudo o que um dia ele pensou que viria a conhecer.

Uma mão de Steve correu por seus cabelos e a outra segurou sua camiseta. A força de Steve o impelia a deitar-se sobre o estofado do sofá, e, tentando respirar direito, tentando deixar sua mente absorver o que acontecia, Danny deixou suas costas tombarem para trás.

_And the next step is love._

Danny ajeitou as pernas e sentiu o corpo de Steve colar-se ao seu, aquele marinheiro, aquele homem enorme que sempre parecia saber o que estava fazendo. Ele tinha a segurança e a solidez de sempre, mesmo que naquele instante, Steve sentisse um aperto na garganta, sentisse suas mãos geladas ao tocar a pele de Danny.

O moreno nem sequer imaginava que ele mesmo tinha aquela intenção, mas, quando tinha abraçado Danny à frente da casa de Rachel, e agora que seus lábios se tomavam com aquele ânimo e avidez, percebia que no fundo sempre havia sido isso, que o quanto ele desejava Danny era mais do que o que o seu raciocínio completamente lógico e pontual poderia mensurar. E, naquela noite, queria consumá-lo de uma vez por todas.

* * *

><p>Continua...<p> 


	4. Mele Kalikimaka

As frases são de A world of our own, Elvis Presley. Espero que todos tenham tido um excelente 25 de dezembro. E, com isso, o último capítulo da McDanno de Natal. Tomara que gostem. Grande abraço.

* * *

><p>Tudo parecia uma profusão de calor, delicioso dentro da mente de Danny. Mãos firmes e decididas segurando seu corpo com força. Um tronco musculoso e ombros largos entre seus braços. Deitado com as costas no estofamento do sofá e um corpo de marinheiro sobre o seu, os quadris colados, um peito contra outro, respirando recalcitrante, quase capazes de sentir o som de seus corações derrapando dentro do peito.<p>

Deus, _Deus_, ele estava beijando Steve.

Steve trazia Danny contra seu corpo o máximo que podia. Por alguns instantes, sua mente gritava que ele estava fazendo a coisa errada, totalmente errada, mas os lábios de Danny o faziam surdo para aqueles apelos. Suas mãos deslizaram para debaixo da camiseta do loiro e seus dedos insinuaram-se por seus quadris até a braguilha de sua calça.

Seus lábios afastaram-se da boca de Danny e deslizaram por seu maxilar até seu pescoço. Danny estava sempre com a barba feita, e sua pele convidava os dentes e língua de Steve. O loiro ergueu um pouco a camiseta de Steve e tocar seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia as mordidas de Steve em seu pescoço, tudo aquilo o impulsionava a projetar seu quadril para frente, sentindo a excitação pulsar em seu corpo.

"Steve... eu não..." O que saiu da garganta de Danny foi um gemido puro, enquanto seus olhos tendiam a fechar e sua respiração queria falhar.

Steve afastou o rosto e subiu o olhar. Sua respiração quente e profunda espalhava-se pelo rosto do loiro até que seus olhares se encontraram.

"Você não..." Sua voz era rouca e constante, próxima demais da boca de Danny. "Você não quer...?"

Danny sentia seu coração estourando no peito. Milhares de respostas passaram por sua cabeça.

_Não, não quero, Steven, preciso ir embora._

_Não, Steve, e por favor não olhe mais na minha cara. _

_Não, é obvio que não, você está ficando louco?_

Mas como ele poderia ser tão mentiroso, se sua pele fervia quando Steve a tocava? Se a calça cargo que ele usava não escondia a ereção que crescia cada vez mais?

"Sim, eu..." Danny respirava pela boca com a expressão quase assustada. "... eu quero."

Steve deu um sorriso torto e um pouco trêmulo, afastando-se apenas um pouco, e saiu do sofá, ficando de pé. Danny devolveu-lhe o sorriso inseguro e levantou-se quando Steve puxou-o pelo braço. O moreno tirou a camiseta e jogou-a sobre o sofá, voltando a enlaçar os braços à cintura de Danny. O loiro empurrou-o na direção da escada e Steve sentiu suas costas atingirem a parede gelada. O contraste entre frio e calor, unido à força de Danny comprimindo seu corpo, causou-lhe um arrepio na espinha.

Steve agarrou a camiseta de Danny e puxou-a para cima, tirando-a. Voltaram a se beijar, Steve tentando guiá-los escada acima. Os passos falhavam e quase tropeçavam quando sua subida era interrompida por beijos, enquanto suas mãos hesitavam entre a parede, o corrimão oposto e o corpo do outro. Na virada da escada, Steve encurralou Danny entre as duas paredes que se encontravam. Mordeu a orelha do loiro enquanto desabotoava sua própria calça. Livrou-se delas e de seus sapatos, ainda mantendo Danny entre seus braços. Apenas de cueca, uniu seu corpo ao de Danny mais uma vez, uma das pernas dele entre as suas, sua ereção contra a virilha do loiro, fazendo-o gemer entre um suspiro entrecortado.

Quando chegaram ao quarto de Steve, encontraram um cômodo escuro, cuja única luz que vagamente iluminava os contornos do quarto era a da lua, nublada pela chuva recente. Steve irrompeu pela porta com Danny empurrando-o contra o guarda roupa, um som alto de impacto, boca do loiro beijando seu pescoço e seu peito, a língua sobre suas tatuagens, as mãos sobre sua cueca massageando seu membro. Steve jogou a cabeça para trás, acertando a porta do armário. Mesmo seu corpo relutando, afastou-se até o criado mudo e de lá tirou um preservativo.

O moreno deu mais um beijo breve em Danny e ergueu a embalagem à altura dos olhos do Danny ansioso que ele tinha diante de si.

"Você tem certeza disso?" A voz grave de Steve pareceu cortar o silêncio ofegante.

Danny tomou a camisinha das mãos de Steve.

"E por que precisa ser você?"

Steve deu um sorriso torto. Abaixou-se apenas um pouco e agarrou Danny pelas pernas, erguendo-o do chão e puxando seus joelhos em torno da sua cintura. O loiro trancou a respiração por um instante enquanto foi carregado até a cama pelos braços fortes de Steve. O moreno jogou-o na cama e subiu sobre o seu corpo. Desabotoou a calça de Danny e segurou o cós dela junto á cueca do loiro. Puxou ambas para baixo, despindo Danny e jogando suas roupas no chão do quarto.

O loiro apertou as mãos no lençol e sentiu o nó na garganta, a ansiedade que o assustava. Estava sem nenhuma roupa e deitado sobre a cama de McGarrett. As mãos do moreno agarravam-se à suas pernas e subiam lentamente. Firmes, desejando-o, e seus músculos tensionavam a cada movimento, como quando Steve encostou a boca em seu peito, mordendo-o, sentindo o palpitar do coração do loiro em seus lábios.

O moreno voltou a encarar Danny diretamente nos olhos claros, escurecidos pelo desejo e pelo quarto quase sem luz. Por instantes permaneceram encarando-se, e Steve acariciou os cabelos de Danny com a mão esquerda, e arrancou dele um sorriso.

Danny tocou a mão direita de Steve e, entre seus dedos, entregou-lhe a camisinha. Seu olhar era de confiança, e quando o moreno beijou-o novamente, foi tranqüilizador. Steve livrou-se de sua última peça de roupa e colocou o preservativo em si mesmo.

"Diga para mim que essa porcaria é lubrificada." A voz de Danny pareceu um pouco trêmula no escuro.

Steve demorou um pouco para responder. Voltou a subir sobre o corpo de Danny.

"É lubrificada, sim, não se preocupe." Steve segurou-o com força contra si, fazendo o loiro estremecer. Danny envolveu seus braços às costas de Steve e não relutou quando sentiu o moreno puxar seus joelhos para a lateral de seu corpo.

"_Não se preocupe_ porque não é o seu." Danny tinha a voz rouca e muito baixa, rendida, sem esperar resposta. Seus músculos retesados responderam com um suave espasmo quando a mão de Steve envolveu o membro rijo do loiro, um pouco umedecido; com seus movimentos para cima e para baixo, o moreno relaxava o corpo tenso de Danny. O loiro fechava os olhos, a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, a boca entreaberta gemendo fracamente, guturalmente. Steve curvou-se para beijar aquele rosto estarrecido de Danny enquanto posicionava seu membro, e deslizou um pouco para dentro. O loiro contorceu as costas e cerrou os punhos com força, apertando os olhos.

Steve deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos de Danny e beijou seu pescoço. Via o desenho de seu rosto na penumbra, quando a luz que permeava o quarto marcava cada curva; e, com cada respiração profunda entre dentes do loiro, quando sentia seu corpo apertado e suas mãos crispando em suas cotas, Steve sentia vontade de empurrar-se contra de Danny até onde pudesse, para satisfazer uma vontade animal e irracional. Mas, incapaz de machucá-lo, tudo o que fez foi forçar-se apenas um pouco.

"Devagar, Ste-eve..."

Danny percebia que ardia. Que seu corpo ardia, que sua pele ardia, que sua mente ardia. O ar que ele expirava pela boca era quente e úmido, era hesitante e ritmado. Mas o loiro abriu os olhos e Steve sorriu para ele. Danny, quando viu aquilo, quis rir, quis entregar-se à insanidade daquilo em meio a gargalhadas, mas não conseguiria. Não conseguiria, porque o que mais queria agora era beijá-lo, e puxou o moreno pela nuca para colar seus lábios nos dele.

Novamente aquele véu de vertigem deliciosa entre eles. A sua respiração quente tocando a pele do outro, Steve estava suando e as mãos de Danny deslizavam sobre sua pele, trôpegas, incertas, acompanhavam o quanto a excitação dos dois pulsava em um ritmo descompassado. Seus corpos roçando e suas peles se esfregando, o membro de Danny roçando o abdome dos dois. As mãos de Steve traziam o corpo de Danny mais perto e coordenavam seus movimentos. Aos poucos, tornaram-se mais fortes, mais profundos, acompanhando os gemidos.

O moreno empurrou-se com mais força e Danny em resposta agarrou os braços dele com toda a força que conseguiu. Mais uma vez, e a excitação desmesurada de Steve o fazia fechar os olhos e pender a cabeça para frente. Gemeu o nome de Danny e percebeu que o loiro trazia seu corpo mais perto, permitia seus movimentos de vaivém, permitia e desejava mais força e velocidade.

Danny trincava os dentes ao perceber que aquilo fizera Steve tornar-se mais violento e perder o que lhe restava de restrições. Mas, quando pensou em manifestar-se, Danny gemeu o nome de Steve tão alto que nem ele mesmo acreditou no seu desejo de que Steve se contivesse. Havia uma sensação inexplicável dentro dele, completamente diferente de tudo o que ele experimentara, e ela espalhava-se como se beirasse um novo tipo de orgasmo. Ele percebia que queria aquilo, que queria mais, e mais... _Sim, mais..._ mais uma vez, e outra, o suor e a insanidade da excitação já tornando difícil para Steve firmar as mãos no membro de Danny e bombear para satisfazê-lo.

O moreno empurrava-se forte, e mais forte, tudo parecia esmaecer, sua cabeça parecia rodar. Mais uma vez, e outra, seus braços e pernas ardiam, seu corpo pegava fogo, os gemidos tornavam-se cada vez mais rápidos, curtos e intensos. Steve soltou a ereção de Danny e curvou seu corpo sobre o do loiro. Espalmou as mãos no lençol, sentindo como se a coisa mais incontrolável do mundo fosse aquele orgasmo que estava atingindo. O membro do loiro esfregando entre os abdomes de seus corpos unidos. Beijou Danny mais uma vez, e era difícil fazê-lo sem perder completamente o fôlego. Quando atingiu o ápice, tinha a cabeça ao lado da do loiro, naquela interrupção súbita de sua respiração, gemidos e raciocínio, naquele êxtase. Os lábios do moreno roçavam a orelha de Danny com um som quase orgástico, e aquilo foi o ultimato para o desejo do loiro. Steve ainda respirava profundamente e sentia seus braços trêmulos quando sentiu que o abdome dos dois lambuzava-se, Danny jogando a cabeça contra o travesseiro, seu rosto se contorcendo para em seguida desfazer-se de qualquer expressão, e apenas entrar em um estado de arrebatamento.

Steve beijou o pescoço de Danny e sentiu sua pele suada e quente, sentiu o seu sangue pulsar com força sob sua pele. E, enquanto a respiração de ambos parecia acalmar, eles não se permitiam voltar a raciocinar. Seria complicado demais. Apenas perceberam que a música continuava no andar de baixo. Afinal, ninguém tinha desligado o aparelho de som, e Elvis insistia tocando, as batidas que pareciam tão havaianas aos ouvidos dos dois.

_You say you want me, and music I hear. Touch me my darling, and clouds disappear. The sky is bright above, and cares have flown. And we're in, a world of our own._

Danny continuava segurando a cintura de Steve, seu corpo solto sobre o colchão em um estado entorpecido. Sentia o calor emanar da pele do moreno e desejou que aquela noite não passasse.

Desejou que aquele dia inteiro não passasse nunca; mas ele tinha terminado, sim, e da melhor maneira possível. No relógio de cabeceira, denunciava que já passava da meia-noite.

Existia culpa agora no peito de Danny, mas ele sabia que não precisava senti-la.

Steve abaixou o rosto para beijá-lo. Beijá-lo fracamente, somente com os lábios. Seu rosto, sua testa. Seus corpos permaneciam unidos, e Steve abraçou-o.

Danny suspirou e correspondeu, segurando-o firme. Steve sempre fizera por ele o que ninguém jamais se dispusera a fazer. Ele confiava sua vida àquele marinheiro, àquele Five-0, e ele jamais o tinha decepcionado. Não seria diferente agora. Ele lhe dera, com aquele carinho e preocupação, os únicos presentes de que ele precisava.

"Danny?" A voz de Steve sobressaiu-se à música e às batidas incertas do coração do loiro.

"Diga." Danny respondeu depois de um instante de silêncio.

Steve ergueu os olhos azuis para Danny e sorriu suavemente brincalhão.

"Mele Kalikimaka."

Danny riu fracamente. Feliz Natal, em havaiano, e ele sabia que jamais se acostumaria com aquela expressão.

Mas, enfim, que mal faria?

"Mele Kalikimaka, Steven, e mahalo por essa noite de Natal." Danny disse com um sorriso, antes de beijá-lo.

_Holding you close, is heaven. Only I know, what it's worth. Knowing you're mine, forever. Is the greatest wonder on earth._


End file.
